StS MINI-MINISODES
by Lilc77
Summary: Things that happen in between the Minisodes (something to keep you busy while I finish the regular Minisodes...hehe) Enjoy!
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: _This Mini-Minisode is what happens in between the Minisodes. Just a little something to tide you over until I get done working on Minisode 4 - THE ATHENA AWARDS. Unfortunately, I've been sidetrack with work & life so hopefully, I will be able to upload it soon. Please bear with me and continue to enjoy my musings. Please leave comments & let me know what you think! Till next time - Thanks!_**

 **StS MINI-MINISODE 1: "POKER GAME"**

INT. CANCER HOUSE – NIGHT

A few of the Gold Saints gather at the house of Cancer for a night of drinking and gambling. Libra Dohko shuffles the cards on the table in one end of the room. Phoenix Ikki, sitting backwards on a chair beside the Libra Saint, stretches a hand towards the chest filled with ice and various beers. The elder Libra raises a brow at the Phoenix Saint who disapprovingly shakes his head.

LIBRA DOHKO

Just don't tell Pope I let you. Shion will have my head for letting an underage drink.

PHOENIX IKKI

Thanks.

The Phoenix opens the beer and takes a sip. He frowns a bit.

LIBRA DOHKO

Don't tell Shiryu and the others either or else they'll start bugging me to let them all drink.

PHOENIX IKKI

Sure.

Cancer Saint Deathmask greets arriving Saints at the door. The Capricorn Saint arrives at the door.

CANCER DEATHMASK

Just one case of Ouzo?! Where's the house case?

Capricorn Shura looks indifferently at the Cancer Saint handing him the case of beer.

CAPRICORN SHURA

You're lucky I brought something. Got my drachmas?

CANCER DEATHMASK

Tch! Fine. But now we're even!

The Capricorn Saint walks in. The Libra and the Phoenix wave hello and the Capricorn Saint nod in return. He takes a seat next to the Phoenix as the Libra Saint hands him a beer.

The Gemini Twins walk up to the Cancer Saint with a case in each hand.

CANCER DEATHMASK

(nervously)

Saga?! Didn't know you were coming?

The Cancer Saint gives the younger Gemini a look that could kill. The younger Gemini grins and shrugs.

GEMINI SAGA

Deathmask. Kanon said that I needed to have more fun aside from my duties. Is it alright?

CANCER DEATHMASK

(nervously)

Of course! The more…(grits his teeth) the merrier.

(Laughs nervously)

(continues)

Isn't that right Kanon?

Gemini Kanon hands his cases to the Cancer Saint, grabs his brother's cases of beer and shoves them all in the Cancer Saint's hands. The Cancer Saint struggles to carry all of the cases. The younger Gemini ushers his brother inside.

GEMINI KANON

Look Saga! Dohko, Shura and the Phoenix are here! Why don't you go say hi?

The older Gemini walks toward his fellow Saints, merrily drinking and already starting to get louder. The Cancer Saint pulls the younger Gemini closer toward him.

CANCER DEATHMASK

Why didn't you tell me that you invited your brother?

GEMINI KANON

Relax. I had to invite him if I wanted to get out of my Saintly duties. Besides, he kinda has more money than I do at the moment and I might need to borrow some of it.

CANCER DEATHMASK

Fine. Just give him a lot of beers so he won't get all Pope-y on us. Maybe the old-timer can keep him occupied.

GEMINI KANON

Aye-aye, Captain. Maybe Saga will let us have the next game at our house next then you guys would have to pay me the house fee. Hehe.

The younger Gemini and the Cancer Saint join the rest of the Saints. The Libra Saint throws a bottle of beer towards the younger Gemini who easily catches it. The elder Saint grins widely. The others marvel with amazement at the elder Saint who looks very jovial and carefree.

LIBRA DOHKO

Hoy Kanon! Nice catch! Saga! Glad you boys could come!

GEMINI KANON and GEMINI SAGA

Thanks!

The younger Gemini raises the bottle in salute and chugs it down in one gulp. He lets out a huge burp. The older Gemini displays a disgusted look on his face. The Capricorn Saint shakes his head with a smile while the Libra, the Phoenix and the Cancer Saint crack up laughing.

GEMINI SAGA

Kanon, you have worse manners than some of our Saints-in-Training. You can probably learn a thing or two from them.

GEMINI KANON

Yeah, but I can also teach them a thing or two like…

(starts burping the Grecian alphabet)

Everyone starts laughing out loud. The Cancer Saint chugs the rest of his beer and burps louder than the younger Gemini.

CANCER DEATHMASK

Now that's what you call a burp. Ha!

LIBRA DOHKO

You kids have lots to learn let me show you how it's really done.

The elder Libra Saint lets out a burp deeper and louder than the Cancer and the younger Gemini. Everyone stop to look with shock and awe at the elder's display of manners even the usually quiet Capricorn Saint couldn't help but laugh and join his brothers-in-arms, burping louder and longer than the elder Libra.

The older Gemini, who's hair color is now partly blue and silver at the bottom and his eyes alternating between the usual green to red, stares at the Capricorn with mouth hanging wide open. He smirks, downs the bottle in his hand and downs another, lets out a burp beating everyone else in the room. He wipes his mouth, hair now fully silver and eyes bloodshot red.

GEMINI SAGA

Beat that Phoenix!

(rears head back and laughs maniacally)

PHOENIX IKKI

I thought we're here to play poker and that I was getting away from Seiya and the others…

The Phoenix looks up from his cards to the elder Libra Saint who has a huge grin and pushes an open bottle of beer in his face.

ALL GOLD SAINTS

Drink! Drink! Drink!

CANCER DEATHMASK

Eh! He probably can't do it anyway! Looks like the former Pope has this in the bag!

GEMINI SAGA

Ha! Ha! Of course I do! I'm the shit!

(starts slurring)

None-of-youcan-beat me. Not even you—(*hic*)old man.

(continues laughing)

GEMINI KANON

I think you need to slow down, Saga.

The younger Gemini let the older one lean on him, catching him before he hit the ground. The older one pulled the younger one's face closer to him with his arm.

GEMINI SAGA

Hey, Kanon.

GEMINI KANON

What?

GEMINI SAGA

Fuck you.

(laughs)

The others crack up laughing including the younger Gemini. The Phoenix takes the beer from the elder Libra and chugs it. He lets out the loudest and strongest burp from the group.

PHOENIX IKKI

Ha! Looks like I'm the shit, Saga!

The elder Gemini tosses his bottle at the Phoenix Saint who move his head aside, dodging it. He sits but farts very loudly as he does. Everyone freezes to look at him. They laugh in a fit of hysteria.

PHOENIX IKKI

You better not tell anyone especially Seiya and the others or I'll kill you!

GEMINI SAGA

Can't-argue with you, Phoenix-you really are (*hic) -the shit.

(continue laughing)

THE END


End file.
